


Unbreakable Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: F/M, Mentions Later Generations of Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 7. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening, it's a mistake, but you just can't find yourself able to pull away.





	Unbreakable Kiss

Yet another night in Pyrite Town's horribly decorated hotel. Eeri and Espi and one of the pokemon they'd recently saved had already taken over the bed, leaving Wes and Rui sitting on the floor. He seemed completely unbothered, fussing with his PDA in silence. Rui was a little more bothered (the carpet may as well have been a thin rug and it was digging into her tailbone), but she didn't say anything either. The pokemon were snoring softly. Interrupting the silence felt like it'd be wrong but it was also driving her crazy.  
Eventually she couldn't stand it any more. "Hey Wes?"

He paused what he was doing, looking up with his sharp light brown eyes to show her she had his attention.

"...You were a part of Team Snagem right? ...Why?"

He swallowed hard, looking away and shrugging. "I had my reasons." His voice always had a slight rumble to it, as though it literally rusted in disuse.

Rui pouted slightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well obviously, that's why I'm asking."

He smirked a little when she snapped, like he closed his PDA before setting it aside. "Orre isn't... It wasn't always like this around here."

Rui nodded slightly. She wasn't native to the Orre region; people outside of it didn't talk about it a lot. Or ever. Not to her memory at least. Even her parents mostly pretended it didn't exist. "What was it like before then?"

"It wasn't some crime free paradise but..." He mulled over the thought a bit, left hand patting the meat of his leg slowly. "Fiore to the south, it's almost all forest right? And there's a lot of ocean in the way, but we're like... what, the second closest region to Aloha?"

Rui nodded again, "So... You were Fiore, but warmer?"

He smiled and gave her a small nod, his hand stilled again. "Where your grandfather lives? The whole region was like that when I was little."

Rui tried to wrap her mind around the information. They had to travel through the massive desert that made up the majority of the region regularly. It seemed impossible that there'd ever been a _rainforest_ of all things there in living memory. "What happened?"

Wes shrugged, "People don't talk about it. What I remember is that all of the sudden, everything was being ripped apart.... I don't know how me and the boys got out: all I did was run like hell, and I was hardly the only one to try."

Rui's blue eyes went wide and she leaned forward, hands spreading out on the floor in front of her. "Ripped apart?"

Another nod, "It's... The ground was shattering. I don't know how else to describe it. The area The Under is in? Apparenty it was formed then. Pyrite was snapped in half."

Rui gasped, "Really?"

"...It was loud enough that I could believe it," Wes shrugged, looking a little tired imagining it. "I remember a lot of things being on fire, but I also remember almost drowning a few times. Nothing's clear in hindsight. I do remember one thing really clearly though."

Rui nodded quickly, encouraging him to go on. She crept forward on her hands and knees to sit closer to him instead of all the way across the room.

He let her get settled again before continuing, "I felt something... pulling at- not at me, exactly. But at everything inside of me. It felt _evil_."

Rui felt a shiver go down her back, "That... sounds like Yveltal. But how?"

He scowled at her, "You really think I know? It's besides the point anyway, thanks to the boys, I got out of that mess alive."

She looked back towards the bed, to the two eeveelutions in question. "They must have been so little then too."

"So I treat them like they're made of diamonds. I'm sure you noticed."

Rui giggled softly and looked back to the ex-criminal, "You treat all your pokemon that way Wes- but yeah, them especially I guess."

His scowl eased into a gentler frown, "It's the only way they should be treated."

"But," Rui frowned back, "what does any of that have to do why you joined Team Snagem?"

"Breeders quickly became extrortionists when all was said and done. Team Snagem kept pokemon flowing through the region, into the hands of new trainers. Or at least, they did."

Rui sighed. He wasn't doing a good thing, but at least he had okay reasons. Sort of? Rui wasn't sure she totally understood what he was trying to say, but it painted a very sad and frightening picture. It at least explained a lot of why he'd ended up leaving. And in such a spectacular fashion too! The news had been all over it for days. But what really got to her was the look on his face; pained and sad and- "How long were you with them?"

"I grew up with them." His expression turned hard quickly, "And they got exactly what was coming to them."

Rui nodded, leaning closer again. "They did. For the pokemon... and for lying to you." The red haired woman has no idea what she's thinking when she presses her lips against his. It's quiet and perfect as he kisses back without even really pausing to go stiff or anything.

He's got a brow raised when they part, only letting her pull back a little before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The Snag Machine presses hard against her shoulder blades and keeps her in place. "What was that for?"

Rui's eyes are everywhere. The dagger eyes digging into her, that stupid white stripe tattoo, his lips. Wes steals, drinks, and loves a fight more than almost anything. He's a terrible good person. But she's weak in the knees and really wants to do that again. It wasn't like he was holding her back! Just the opposite actually. She let's the weight against her back pull her forward, crashing their lips together again. He still doesn't pause. There's absolutely no hesitation at all.


End file.
